Innocent?
by HanyouSweety
Summary: Kagome is tired of being called ' innocent' so she disides to undergo a change. can she prove every one wrong? and what will Inuyasha think? InuKag plzz r
1. Default Chapter

Hello fellow Inu fans!! This *is* my first fan-fic so plzz don't flame me so hard. I kno u hate it when authors ask u this but.PLZZ r&r. I don't ask that much only that u enjoy my story and tell me what u think. And if u don't like it . do the smart thing and just don't read it. ^^ MANY THANX!! LUV Y'ALL!!  
  
Summary: Kagome is tired of being called ' innocent' so she does what any pissed off teen would do. Turn P.M.S ALL the way up! And prove every1 wrong!  
  
Disclaimer: Plzz don't sue me!! I admit I don't own Inu and co.!! All I own is an EXTREMLLY fuzzy pillow that makes me sneeze.. AHCHOO!!! * sniffle* on wit the story.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Present Day Japan ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
" Blah blah blah blah blah.", said the teacher. Kagome just stared at the man with dull eyes. He was a man probably in his late forties. The hair around his ears was gray and the hair on top was.. Leaning in a different angle? Oh well at least she finally found out it wasn't real, she had her suspicions. She tried to concentrate on what the man was saying but her eyes got tired of staring at the portly man for such a long period of time, and finally directed themselves to the window by her seat.  
  
She would have to return to the Sengoku Jidai today. She was in for it when she went back; she had left without Inu-yasha's permission again. But she had semester's finals coming up and had to return for serious cramming before the actual test. This had resulted into many days without a fitful nights sleep. Oh well, at least she passed. Not with 'flying colors' but she passed and her mom would b proud considering the pressure that comes with the responsibility on watching over the Jewel-of-four souls. But that's not the only reason she was nervous about coming back. Not only had she not asked for Inu-yasha permission, but she sealed the well. She was going to get an earful when she returned that's for sure.  
  
"Kagome. Kagome!", yelled the teacher. She looked up at the man His cheeks were flushed with anger and he must have been quite mad be cause the sweat he was working up magnified the scent of his cheep calone making Kagome almost gag.  
  
"Yes?", Kagome asked. Being careful not to breathe out of her nose making her voice sound more nasal. The teacher shifted his weight.  
  
" Well, now that I got your attention miss Higurashi, please tell me the answer to number 16 up on the board.", he said pointing a stubby finger at the black board. Kagome looked at the numbers at letters all jumbled together. It felt like she was reading a different language. She noticed her silence had lasted a long time and felt her cheeks start to burn.  
  
"Well?!" the teacher asked again. Kagome started to feel angry, and mad sure to answer in a bored tone.  
  
" I don't know Sensei.", replied Kagome. Kagome would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious, her teachers face went from flustered to confused to pure anger in almost nothing flat.  
  
" Young lady! In this class you will respect me and do as your told! Do you understand?!" asked the teacher, a bit of dribble had run down his mouth and his face started to change into a color not far from blood red. Kagome started to get angry again. It wasn't exactly her fault she had to travel back in time constantly, fighting evil demons kind of eats up all of your " free time".  
  
" And you used to be such a focused girl, always turning in spotless papers and getting all A's, so innocent. But now your letting yourself fall behind. I really had high hopes for you." he finished.  
  
' Innocent?! INNOCENT?! I am anything BUT innocent! I have probably seen more blood then a doctor! I have even KILLED demons!! REAL full-blooded, rip out your organs, munch on your innards, and leave what ever was left for the worms, kind of demons!! I shouldn't have to put up with this!' Kagome though angrily. She new she was stronger then this. But she couldn't help but see red. Her mind was working over-time just to get through the day in a single piece, she couldn't help it.  
  
Kagome's mind was set on autopilot. It was like a small being inside her head had just told Kagome's brain that it could shut down. And it did. She was numb with furry. Before her brain could register what was happening around her she was already in front of the classroom behind the unsuspecting teacher. She tapped his shoulder lightly and hid all anger from her face.  
  
" May I help you miss Higurashi?" asked the teacher with a bored sigh. 'That's it!' she thought. She could no longer hide her furry. She could feel the fire burn in her eyes. And before her teacher could even speak, her fist connected solidly with his jaw.  
  
*BAM! *  
  
Shocked gasps filled the room and bounced off the walls clearing the red from Kagome's eyes. But she was still angry. She reached for the sheet that they were currently working on and tore it right down the middle and let the pieces drift down onto the man still sitting stunned on the tiled floor.  
  
She quietly walked out of the room. And then out of the building. She looked down at her shoes and made her way home. ' Innocent?' she thought gravely.  
  
" Ya, well. Not any more." she whispered to the wind.  
  
YEAH!! First chappy up!! Thanx my ppls!! Tell me whatcha think of my story and plzz don't forget 2 r&r.. Now I got 2 go 2 bed its late and I gots a.*sobs* DENTEST APPOINTMENT!! N e way feel free 2 send ANY ideas, I'm lisoning! ^_^ 


	2. They dont understand

Hey I'm back!! Thanx for those who have read my fan-fic! Sorry I haven't written in a while. I had to feed my fuzzy pillow. ~ goes over to pet it~ *growls * EPP!! Well anyway enjoy the second chappy! And plzzzz r&r ^_^ u guys *are * my inspiration.  
  
Summery: Kagome is tired of being called 'innocent' so she does what any pissed off teen would do. Turn P.M.S ALL the way up! And prove every1 wrong!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Present Day Japan- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Underwear, ramen, first-aid kit, ramen, alter net uniform, ramen,  
Shippou's candy, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen..." 'There!' thought Kagome  
happily. 'Packing for Sengoku Jidai always calms my nerves.'  
  
"Kagome! Get your ass down here! Now!" yelled Ms. Higurashi (Au/ can  
some1 tell me her name is she has 1??) ' Yikes!' thought Kagome, she was  
mad which only meant one thing. She knew about her punching her teacher.  
Kagome cautiously walked into the kitchen. Her mother was leaning against  
the counter, her foot tapping and eyebrow twitching every few seconds. '  
I'm in for it.' Kagome thought nervously.  
  
" Kagome do you know why I'm angry?" Ms. Higurashi asked, clearly holding  
back a large amount of anger. She reminded Kagome of a dam that was ready  
to collapse should it be put under any pressure.  
  
" Ummm... I don't remember?" asked Kagome putting on her best sad-puppy  
face. But it only served to make her mother madder. And then the dam  
broke.  
  
" KAGOME! HOW CAN YOU PUNCH YOUR TEACHER!?!?" Kagome flinched at her  
mother's harsh tone. She looked into her face. Her mothers face was  
bright red and her eyes were wide. She reminded Kagome of an angry bull.  
Then Kagome stood up straight. ' She doesn't understand. She was the only  
one who ever understood the pressure I'm going through.' Thought Kagome.  
Then anger started welling up inside of her again.  
  
" Well you see it's quite easy. First you ball up your fist..", Her  
mothers glare got more dangerous.  
  
" Don't you be a smartass with me. I'm your mother and as long as you  
live under my house you will live under my rules. I taught you better  
than this! I taught you how to manage your anger outside the house. And  
look what happened! You used to be so sweet and innocent, I guess when  
you started hunting shards with Inuyasha all of that changed. Maybe I  
should think about letting you returning to Sengoku Jidai. At least until  
you grades get better.", said Ms. Higurashi. Kagome was taken aback. '  
Seal the well? Keep me from seeing Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and..  
Inuyasha.' Her vision swam for a moment. Then she got angry again. (Au:  
she seems to b doin that a lot lately^_^) She looked into her mother's  
eyes for any sign of wavering, but found none. She was serious. ' They  
just don't understand!' Kagome thought despairingly.  
  
" I'm sorry that I hurt my teacher, I really am," Spoke Kagome softly.  
She was surprised at her own calmness.  
  
" but you will not keep me from returning to Sengoku Jidai, I have to  
care for the Jewel of Four Souls, and make sure that when it is put  
together again it is in the right hands." volume started to rise. Kagome  
looked right into her mother's eyes. It was her turn.  
  
" AND I HAVE A PUP TO TAKE CARE OF!" Kagome couldn't help but yell. Her  
mother knew that Kagome considered the kit her pup.  
  
" And I don't expect you to understand." Kagome said allowing her voice  
to return to the normal volume. Kagome made her way to the door, but not  
before grabbing the car keys. She got in the car and made her way to the  
mall. Inuyasha would have to wait. First she had to undergo a major  
change.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
REAR!! HISSSSSSSSSS GO GETTEM KAGOME!! SHOULD I PLAY WIT INU A LIL?!?  
What y'all think?!? COME ON r&r I wanna kno how to make this fan-fic  
better! But I need y'alls help! Now if you excuse my I have to go feed a  
ravenous pillow. * growls * gulp. 


	3. Lyrics for your Head

THANX GOES TO THE REVEIWERS!!!!!!!! Thank u SOO much y'all r so nice. Thank you:  
  
KawaiiLil-InuGurl  
  
Harm Marie  
  
Evil-Monkey-of-The-Apocalypse  
  
Jammies2000  
  
Laura-Chan  
  
&  
  
Aishiteru-Inu ( gotta luv a screen name like that!)  
  
And again for bein so nice I present you with *drum role *... A NEW CAR!! ^_~ Yeah well I may not b able to give you a car. but I'd b more then happy to give ya a new chappy! Enjoy all my Inu fans!!  
  
Summery: Kagome is tired of being called 'Innocent' so she does what any pissed off teen would do! Turn P.M.S ALL the way up! And prove every1 wrong!  
  
-----------------------------------Present Day Japan------------------------ ------------  
  
Kagome was fuming. Her head was buzzing.  
  
~ ~ ' So innocent..'~ ~  
  
~ ~ ' ..used to be so good..'  
  
~ ~ ' ..the past has changed you..'~ ~  
  
She couldn't think straight. Who where*they to tell her what she could and couldn't act like! They don't know how it fells to be torn between different worlds, constantly on the run, or in the heat of battle. She needed something to distract her mind. Only when she lifted her hand off the steering wheel did she finally relies how hard she was gripping it. Her palms where sweaty and still shaking with the after shocks of her last verbal fight with her mother. She whipped her damp hands on her skirt and then turned on the radio. Lyrics flowed out of the speakers, filling her head with every one else's problems and questions, and temporarily pushing hers out. The more she thought about it, this music was like a drug. Seemingly clearing or fogging your mind and helping you relax until turned off. But not as addictive and dangerous. She turned up the volume and let the song wash the anger from her mind. At least now she could think with out getting angry.  
  
~ ~ I need to know who you really are I need the chance to stitch up my scares I'm closer to you then I was in the start Come dive right in and tear me apart~ ~  
  
' Why is it so hard to understand the pressure that I'm under?'  
  
~ ~ I'm trapped and we can't get along I thought that I was strong We are so unstable~ ~  
  
' Even Inuyasha pushes me to the limit, I deserve a break!'  
  
~ ~ I'm red and strong put from your touch But I won't give you up We are so unstable~ ~  
  
' I know that I'm being selfish, Miroku is cursed, and Sango lost her family, every one suffered. I know this, but they don't live two lives! How am I going to handle this? I can't give up searching for shards. And I can't leave Shippou, that's not an option.  
  
~ ~ I wanted to learn about the dark side of you You bring me down like a bottle of pills I hate the way that your making me feel I keep coming back, I never get killed~ ~  
  
' But I can't give up on my first life. Despite our argument, I still love my mom, Sota, Gramps, and Buyo.'  
  
" I'll just have to show them how strong I can be, they won't be the ones to control my life. I'll do it myself for once.", said Kagome with a nod.  
  
~ ~ I'm trapped and we can get along I thought that I was strong We are so unstable I'm red and strung out from your touch But I won't give you up We are so unstable~ ~  
  
YEAH END SECOND CHAPPY! I forgot to mention, but I don't own ADEMA. I wish I did b/c I luv their music. But I don't -_- ANY WAY thanx to y'all who reviewed. But COME ON!! R&R u c I have this crazy notion that if y'all send me review that it will trigger some wonderful idea deep down in my head. So COME ON!! BE MY MUSES! ^_^ much luv. Tell me how ya liked my third chappy. Feed. My. Ego! 


	4. The First Step

Sup every1 I'M BACK! A special Thanx goes out to Icenekohanyou luved ur review. Y'all sure kno how to pump me up!! Lol. Ok here's they deal I was totally BUMED out when I saw how short my last chappy was -_-. But I promise this chapter is A LOT larger then the last. Well ENJOY! And remember R&R!  
  
Summery: Kagome is tired of being called 'Innocent' so she does what any other teen would do. Turn P.M.S ALL the way up! And prove evey1 wrong!  
  
Kagome turned off the radio and parked the car. She turned off the ignition and took a deep breath.  
  
'Ok I decided I would do this. It's time for a change. No one will take me seriously unless *I show them that I mean business.' Kagome looked at the building. It's was a single story brick building, it wasn't very old, and it had a single window on the right of the door that was holding a sign that read ' OPEN' on it. It would have looked regular to passer- buyers had it not have a giant black and red sign on It that said 'Link's Piercing'. (Au: Hehe) A little bell that hung form the door signaled her entering and a man walked out of the back room. He was average height for a man, about 5'8. He wasn't skinny but his pretty blue eyes made up for that. He wore a black T-shirt that bared two muscular arms that were covered wrist to elbow in brightly colored tattoos. He had a kind face and had a single ear pierced. He looked very handsome.  
  
"Hey, my name is Link how may I help you?" He asked with a smile.  
  
"Well I was hopping that you could help me with a piercing." She said returning the smile. His smile widened.  
  
" Sure will! What would you like?" He asked politely. Kagome cursed her stupidity. She hadn't thought of that on the way here she just decided she needed a change and left. She didn't know what to do so she just told him the truth.  
  
" Well I haven't figured that out, maybe you could help me?" She asked. He just smiled more.  
  
" For a pretty girl like your-self I would be more then happy to help!" Kagome blushed and followed Link into another room with posters on the walls that gave directions on how to clean various piercings and cautions to take. A chair stood in the center of the room; it was bolted to the ground and was long enough so that some one could lay that whole length of their body on it. At the moment it stood with its back erect so that who ever sat in it was positioned up right. Link motioned for her to sit and she did so. The plastic was a little cold but she laid back all and the cold slowly eased away. She watched as Link started to dig through a box. He pulled out a poster with all the different piercings that they did in the shop. Kagome's stomach did a big flip when she saw that most of them required a large needle. She took another breath.  
  
' Ok Kagome you can do this. Lets show every one what you're made of! '  
  
" As you can see this is a chart of various peircings, I'll help you out. If you are like the *other ninety percent of my customers you probably want something less painful." Kagome nodded her head. It wasn't like she didn't want people to take her seriously, but she didn't want to go over board. Plus she wasn't into the idea of pain. I mean come *on pain *hurted!  
  
" Hmm. I think you would look nice with a belly ring, or maybe a tongue ring. Wouldn't want to cover up that pretty face of yours with rings and barbells. Plus you seem like the shier type." Kagome blushed again. She didn't let the fact that he called her shy get her mad. She didn't really want something on her face either. Still she had to prove her point and show every one that she wasn't an innocent schoolgirl.  
  
" I'll take both." She said unwavering. Link seemed to study her for a moment, but she held serious. His smile returned.  
  
" Ok. Just lie back so I can collect my tools." He leaned the chair back, but had to lean across Kagome to adjust the chair. His arm brushed hers and they both looked at each other, his amazing blue eyes seemed to penetrate Kagome and study her form the inside out. Kagome looked away and blushed. He had finished adjusting the chair and looked away to. Kagome snuck a peek at him and found that he was blushing lightly to and then he left to get his tools. He came back a moment later and sat on a stool and set a tray on a desk besides him. Kagome peered into the tray. Clean, gleaming needles lay inside. They where so clean they almost seem innocent. Until you reached its sharp edge. Kagome's heart started to thud painfully in her chest.  
  
" Ok, lift up your shirt we're going to do the belly ring first." He said getting a cotton ball and some rubbing alcohol. Kagome lifted up her shirt and Link put some rubbing alcohol on it. It was *cold and the smell was strong. But she forgot about it when she saw Link with a small pare of tongs in his hand.. And a needle. He took the tongs and gripped the flesh of her belly button. Kagome's palms started to grip the arm on the chair tighter. Link must have noticed.  
  
" It's ok it will only hurt for a second." And he flashed her a smile. Kagome smiled back and chose to believe him.  
  
" Ok I'm just going to count to three." He said easing the needle closer. Kagome took a breath to slow her heart and relaxed her arms.  
  
' This is the first step, I won't be afraid.' Kagome convinced herself.  
  
" One."  
  
' Now I can show them all.'  
  
" Two." Kagome took one last breath.  
  
" Three.," Kagome gave a slight squeak as the needle was forced through her flesh and then replaced with a single silver hoop.  
  
" There." Said Link with a smile.  
  
Only one more to go if you're up for it." He said still smiling.  
  
" You bet!" Kagome said with a smile.  
  
YEAH END CHAPPY! Guess what!?!?! I'ma thinking about Kagome and that dude Link goin out *wink wink* come on lets play wit Inuyasha a bit. Anyway R&R. Much luv ppl ^_^ 


	5. Complete

Hello Pll! I'm BACK WIT UR FIFTH CHAPPY! Yay! Srry it took so long to write. I've been spending all me time studying for semester exams. -_- *Growls * I blearily had type to write the story down. Oh well! IT'S UP AND THAT'S ALL Y'ALL SHOULD CARE ABOUT!! ^_^ enjoy! Much luv.  
  
Summery: Kagome is tired of being called 'Innocent' so she does what any pissed off teen would do. Turn P.M.S ALL the way up! And prove every1 wrong!  
  
Getting the tongue pierced didn't turn out as bad as Kagome thought. It hurt more than the belly piercing , but it did look really cool.  
  
" Your total adds up to fifty dollars and twenty eight cents." Said Link giving her another smile. Kagome started to blush. Besides Hojo, no one ever gave her this much attention.  
  
" Thank you for helping me put." Said Kagome while handing Link her credit card.  
  
" It's no problem, really. I enjoyed helping you." He said with a wink. Kagome blushed again.  
  
" Well would you mind helping me again? I need a change in attire, and was wondering if you would know of a good place." Kagome asked.  
  
"Sure can. There's a shop about a mile down the road called Crimson Glory that sells some pretty awesome stuff. I'm sure you would find what your looking for there." He said. Kagome smiled.  
  
" Now would you mind helping me?" He asked with a large grin on. Kagome was confused as to what she could possible do o help him.  
  
" Sure, but how?" She asked curiously. His smile widened.  
  
" Why, by giving me your phone number." Kagome's cheeks started to change color drastically making Link's smile widen.  
  
' Why not? He's nice. And those tattoos are really cool.' Thought Kagome.  
  
' And it's not like I'm expecting Inuyasha to change his feelings for Kikyo (Au: hope I spelled that right.).' She thought sadly.  
  
' Then why the hell not?!' Kagome smiled.  
  
" Sure!" And she wrote down her number. She looked forward to going out with Link. He seemed like some one she could get close to with out getting hurt.  
  
Kagome looked down at her watch as she left the shop. It was 4:30. Inuyasha would be wondering why she hadn't come yet. She scowled. What did he care as long as he got his precious shards? No. Inuyasha could wait a couple more hours, she was going to check out Crimson Glory.  
  
It only took Kagome a couple of minutes to find the shop. She walked inside. The walls that surrounded the shop where painted black, as was most of the cloths. Kagome smiled. This was exactly what she was looking for. A lady in a red skirt and black leather V-neck walked up to Kagome.  
  
" May I help you with anything?" She asked politely. Kagome smiled to her.  
  
" No thanks, just bumming around." The lady returned her smile and walked off to help another customer.  
  
Kagome waltzed around the store picking out pants. Nothing wrong with a skirt, it allowed a lot of freedom, but was to revealing and proven inappropriate on many occasions. She still wanted to be able to move freely so she only chose baggy pants. She tried all off her selections on many times. Making sure that they weren't to long and didn't make to much noise. She finally settled on five pairs.  
  
Then she started to search for shirts. That was the easy part. She just grabbed whatever looked interesting off the hangers and put it in the basket she was using to hold her cloths. She looked at all the clothing she picked out. So far she had nine shirts and the five pairs of pants. Cool. Now all she needed was a new pair of shoes. She looked down at her school shoes, nope. They simply wouldn't do. She grabbed a pair of black leather army boots off the shelf and put them on. They were surprisingly comfortable. They fit nicely, and unlike her school shoes, she wouldn't feel guilty about scuffing them up. And she could probably walk a longer distance in them. An extra bonus.  
  
She was bout to cart all of her stuff to the cash register when she passed the hair care section. She was in awe of all the colors. There where reds, blonds, blacks, browns, greens, and purples. All of them varied in lighter colors and softer colors.  
  
But one bow in particular caught her eye. White. She had always envied Inuyasha for his beautiful silvery-white hair. She had a plan. She would do a simple streak of white, just one so she would just capture peoples eye, but not look crazy like if she dyed he head entirely purple. And it would make an awesome contrast with her black hair, and make her gray-blue eyes penetrating. She paid for everything and made her way home.  
  
It was 5:30. She had better do her hair before Inuyasha decided he wanted to come and drag her to Sengoku Jidai.  
  
She followed the directions carefully and painted a single stripe in her hair. She let it sit for the recommended amount of time and then washed to stinky substance from her head. She quickly packed up her supplies and changed into her new cloths.  
  
Before she left she looked into the mirror. By that time her hair was dry and hung down in waves around her shoulders. The single streak was about two inches wide and framed her face perfectly. She noted that she did a good job with painting the roots. She looked very pretty. Her dark clothing emphasized her eyes, pale skin, and of course her white streak. She smiled. Everything was complete. Now all she had to do was confront the world.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
YAY! END CHAPPY! *does a dance * thanx to all of those that reviewed! Plzz R&R!!  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Ren-Ayce: Yeah, damn cliffys. They get to every1 & sadly I don't think this will b my last. -_- Oh WELL! What good author hasn't had to put up wit cliffys?!  
  
Sesshoumaru13: Lol, yeah I must admit I *am a fan of Sess/Kag fan-fics but I am a *real fan of the original couple & thought I should start out wit an Inu/Kag story. Maybe I'll do a Sess/Kag story l8ter ^_^  
  
Ricardo1: Don WORRIE DUDE! This is *defenetly a Inu/Kag story! And DAMN STRAIGHT, you bet we're gonna tease Inu!  
  
Azza1316: Yeah, the music thing *does work! I L-U-V music just as much as I luv Inuyasha.Almost. 


End file.
